


Совсем немного счастья

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: Финал, кода
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123466





	Совсем немного счастья

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: обсценная лексика

— Давай купим новую. Сколько можно мучиться?

Сэм вздрогнул от неожиданности и поднял голову от книги. Дин подпирал плечом косяк распахнутой двери прачечной.

— Я думал, ты в магазине.

— Старье же, — гнул свое Дин.

— Нормально. Стирает, и ладно. Сломается, поменяем. И я не мучаюсь.

Окончание его слов и ответ Дина потонули в грохоте стиралки. Сэм как следует пнул ее ногой.

— Я не мучаюсь, — повторил он.

Дин, против обыкновения, не стал спорить, молча стоял и смотрел на Сэма ясными глазами. Сэм вдруг засмущался, захотелось сказать что-то резкое, обидное. Но пока он подбирал слова, Дин развернулся и исчез в коридоре.

— Я быстро вернулся, – донеслось оттуда.

Сэм пожал плечами и снова уткнулся в книжный разворот. Но до конца стирки не перевернул ни одной страницы.

Чего?! Дин дает Чуду вылизывать грязные тарелки?! Он совсем охренел?!

Сэм открыл было рот, чтобы рявкнуть: «А мыть не пробовал?!», но почему-то не рявкнул, а, наоборот, отступил за угол. Дин так забавно, с опаской оглядывался на дверь, с такой любовью глядел, как работает языком Чудо, что Сэм решил — ладно. В этот раз он ничего не скажет. А тарелки после перемоет, пока Дин не видит.

Что-то с Дином не то, думал Сэм. Слишком довольный без особой причины. Чака нет уже месяц, никто не пишет за них судьбу, и это прекрасно. Но Дин светится радостью только последние день-два. Странно. Чуть не расплакался на фестивале пирогов! Сэм мог поклясться, что в глазах брата блестели слезы. Серьезно? Эти дурацкие пироги так его растрогали?

Не так чтобы Сэм хотел испортить Дину веселье, когда упомянул Джека и Каса — Каса, Дин, Каса, который… Ты должен расстроиться, ну хоть на минуту! Но Дин лишь кивнул, пробормотал банальную чушь о необходимости жить дальше и вернулся к своим пирогам. 

И тогда Сэм уже с намеренным злорадством залепил куском пирога в его жизнерадостную физиономию.

Когда Дин спокойно соскреб с лица крем, не заорал, не двинул брату в морду, а дальше с умилением принялся жрать пироги, в голове Сэма замигал красный сигнал опасности.

Он собрался, прикрыл глаза и постарался войти в то особое состояние, которое ему требовалось для решения жизненно важных задач и которое Дин после выхода британского «Шерлока» стал называть «чертогами разума» — сплав острого ума, феноменальной памяти, быстрой реакций, приправленных лошадиной дозой интуиции.

— Как спал сегодня? — неожиданно даже для самого себя спросил Сэм брата. — Что снилось?

Дин подавился пирогом.

«Пиздец!» — понял Сэм.

***

«Агент Бон Джови» сказал: «Выезжаю», закончил вызов, и тут ему пришло в голову проверить остальные Диновы телефоны в ящике стола. Сэм поворошил их, переворачивая и проверяя, не звонил ли кто брату. И зацепил пальцем сложенный вдвое листок на дне ящика. Он подумал, что это один из черновиков заявления в центр занятости, бланки которого лежали на столе. Но потом заметил надпись от руки — Сэмми, и развернул.

«Я нихрена не умею писать, Сэмми, но подумал — надо, а то вдруг… Знаешь, мне второй день снится, что я умираю. Чувствую, как боль разрывает насквозь, как кровь булькает в горле, и медленно отрубаюсь. А потом — темнота. Просыпаюсь на мгновение, а затем снова проваливаюсь в сон. Снова живой и снова умираю. Раз за разом, и эти разы не повторяются.

Похоже на то, как было с Габриэлем, помнишь, когда он над тобой измывался, заставлял смотреть на мои смерти. Ты так и не рассказал толком, замолчал подробности. Из сотни своих смертей я знаю ну… не больше десятка.

Я к чему это все. В моих снах тебя никогда не было рядом. Никогда. И я подумал — а вдруг мне и впрямь суждено скоро сдохнуть, и я не успею тебе сказать… важное.

Так вот, Сэмми! Что бы со мной не случилось рано или поздно, ты должен жить дальше. Ни в коем случае не пытайся меня вернуть. Живи, заведи семью, настрогай детишек, забудь про охоту к херам. Очень тебя прошу. Ради меня.

Черт, какую сентиментальную чушь я несу, самому смешно. Но знаешь, после этих ночных кошмаров я почему-то счастлив. Так глупо, но я теперь проживаю каждый момент по-другому. Даже наша бытовуха в бункере заиграла новыми красками. Вот сегодня утром гулял с Чудом, обычное дело, но загляделся на реку. Солнце танцует в волнах, глаза слепит, макушку пригревает. И ветер теплый, цветами пахнет, травой. И в душе такое поднимается, хоть пой.

Сэмми, жить так хорошо. Пожалуйста, живи. Я навсегда останусь в твоем сердце. Потому что я так тебя люблю, Сэмми, так хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Живи! Умоляю!»

Сука! Сэм вытирал рукавом катящиеся градом слезы. Это он специально! Все Дин успел! Взял с него все обещания! Но Сэм не собирался, правда не собирался жить долго и счастливо. Строгать детишек, блядь! Он уже нашел себе охоту, всю ночь сидел в сети. Такую охоту, на которую не ходят в одиночку. Но Сэм бы пошел, побежал с радостью. И умер бы. Похуй на боль, кровь, муку. Он бы умер и догнал Дина, где бы тот сейчас не был.

А тут это сраное письмо! Ебучее, блядь, письмо! Как нарочно! Умоляет он!

Чудо ткнулся в колени. Ладно! Сэм шмыгнул носом. Хорошо, он съездит в долбаный Остин, посмотрит, что там. Отдаст Чудо Донне, вроде она собак любит. А потом отправится куда решил и покончит уже с этой бессмысленной возней. Хорошо жить, Дин? Хорошо, да. Когда ты рядом. Жить только ради обещания жить — это херня, Дин, а не жизнь.

Сэм покидал в сумку самое необходимое, свистнул Чудо и — тумблер за тумблером, щиток за щитком — обесточил Бункер. Он не собирался сюда возвращаться, он собирался встретиться с Дином.

***

Сэм еще не знает, что в Остине получит травму позвоночника и проваляется в больнице полмесяца. За это время, глядя бессонными ночами в потолок, он поймет, что хотел сказать ему Дин. Его решимость, злость, горе перегорят, превратившись в пепел. Он сам превратится в пепел. А с Дином он встретится много, много позже, когда его отпустит отсюда взрослый сын. 


End file.
